


ototoi

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: Pequeños momentos: fugaces. Serie de drabbles sobre las infancias de los cinco guerreros legendarios.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Si una cosa tienen los Tao es que conservaban sus "títeres" en perfectas condiciones. Impecables, vestidos, sin una sola mosca… Ni las moscas son tan tontas como para posarse sobre los valiosos cadáveres de los Tao.

E irónicamente ahí estaba él, sentado en un sitio en el que ningún otro ser humano podría siquiera atreverse a imaginar que existía. Estaba increíblemente aburrido, trantando de pensar qué hacer para divertirse. Verán, es que ni los peluches, ni las figuras de acción, ni los mangas, ni los rompecabezas lo mantenían distraído, nada de esos juguetes normales lo divertían… Pero es que él no había sido creado para lo normal, debía convertirse en alguien extraordinario, alguien perfecto, casi una máquina. Entonces ahí estaba él. Sentado entre sus cadáveres, sus títeres, sus juguetes… Lo más cercano a eso que el resto llamaba familia.

Ahí estaba cómodo. Solo estar ahí lo hacía sentir un poquito menos aburrido que en el resto de aquel lugar cuyo olor a sangre le recordaba que era su hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh no era el tipo de chiquillo travieso que se pasaba la vida planeando actos vandálicos para irrumpir la paz y tranquilidad de la casa y quienes la habitan. Yoh siempre ha sido un niño tranquilo, de esos que cuando hacen visita en casa ajena se quedan sentados y no molestan en lo absoluto, siempre ha sido un niño tranquilo –muy perezoso como para querer gastar energía en fastidiar a alguien, decía su abuela siempre que se veían-, pero aquel día quiso probar una nueva teoría –teoría sonaba muchísimo más interesante que travesura-.

Con cuidado se aseguró que su abuelo no estuviese en la casa, que Tamao estuviese fuera entrenando y que Ponchi y Conchi estuviesen hundidos en el cajón de ropa interior de su mamá, y con una emoción casi inexplicable subió al desván, su lugar favorito en toda la gran mansión.

Para los demás el desván era un cuarto lleno de basura, de recuerdos. Para él era un paraíso, como dice el dicho, la basura de alguien es el tesoro de otro.

Mirando por encima de su hombro abrió la gran puerta con ayuda de uno de sus pequeños shikigamis y no pudo esconder el brillo que ahora tenían sus ojos. Definitivamente aquello era un paraíso. CDs, ropa, dibujos, cartas, zapatos, libros; todo tenía ese olor a olvidado, ese olor ha guardado, y a sol, y a madera, un olor que lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Con un moviemiento ya planeado por días agarró un viejo zapato, marrón, que hacía días atrás se había tomado el atrevimiento de probar, y con experticia y sin siquiera preocuparse en recorrer un tiempo más aquella habitación -ya sabía exactamente que tesoros escondía- corrió escaleras abajo, cerrándo la puerta del desván cuidadosamente, y se adentró a la cocina. Mirándo a su alrededor sujetó con un brazo el zapato contra su pecho ignorándo el olor que este desprendía y la suciedad aferrada a él y con su brazo libre abrió el horno y colocó delicadamente el zapato dentro.

Sentado contra la puerta del horno el pequeño presionó sus rodillas contra su pecho y se quedó ahí esperándo por algo que no estaba muy seguro si llegaría, observando impacientemente la ventada encima del lavabo.

La verdad es que no lo extrañaba "cómo extrañas a alguien a quien nunca conociste" se preguntaba a veces, pero ese día sintió curiosidad, ese día quería comprobar su teoría y quería recuperar a su papá en el intento.

* * *

En Japón hay una vieja creencia, si colocas un zapato de alguien que extrañes dentro del horno, la persona dueña del zapato volvería pronto a la casa, es algo que los niños pequeños hacían durante los tiempos de guerra.


End file.
